Protection
by Lexi Teniro
Summary: There are many kinds of protection, and who can tell which is the best? [One sided [?] SaitoxKaoru, two shot]
1. Chapter 1

**Protection**

A/N: Was bored in study hall, felt like writing. It's a little rough, but whatever. Don't forget to review when you're done, and don't flame just 'cause it's (kinda) a Saito/Kaoru, or I will hunt you down and kill you. I'm serious.

**.x.x.x.x.**

The note on the package was short.

_"Kamiya—_

_Meet me at the bridge in one hour. There are things we need to discuss._

_—S.H."_

She frowned. The initials…they were familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on why, or whom they belonged to. Gently she ripped the brown paper, putting it carefully aside of the beautiful kimono that was revealed. Kaoru reverently lifted the pale pink shimmering material, slightly in awe of its beauty. Whoever had sent it she would meet wearing it. Kamiya Kaoru was no coward.

**.x.x.x.x.**

The tall man casually lit another cigarette, nonchalantly glancing towards the small raven-haired woman walking towards him. A smirk spread onto his face, and a polished boot crushed the cigarette into the ground. "You're late, Kamiya."

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly.

_Of course! S.H. …Saito Hajime!_

Arms uncaringly crossed, he took a few steps forward. "New kimono, tanuki? It looks expensive. Did Battosai have to sell his so-called 'sword' to pay for that?"

She bristled. "It was a gift. From YOU, I believe."

An eyebrow rose. "And why would you think that?"

Kaoru glowered as she brandished the note at him. "Because you signed it!"

"I signed the note, yes. But I may have slipped it into a package that was already there. Did that occur to you?" He smirked. "It looks beautiful on you."

"LOOK, YOU INSUFFERABL—…what was that?"

"I won't repeat myself."

"WHY YOU…!"

In a flash his arms were around her, holding her more closely than she might otherwise have chosen. Another slow smirk made its lazy way over his face. "Even more when you're trying to kill me."

She pushed against him. "Look, you—"

"Afraid Battosai would see?"

Her silence was more than an answer. He let her go with a disgusted sigh. "Which brings me to what I wished to discuss."

Kaoru crossed her arms, slightly pink. "What?"

"Do you love Battosai?"

Large blue eyes became even larger. "Wh-what?"

"Look, tanuki, it's obvious he will never be man enough to tell you if he even has feelings for you. And what makes you so sure he won't just pack up and leave?"

"Because he l—"

"—Loves you? You live in a world of dreams, Kamiya. Battosai will never LET himself love again."

She began to tear. "You're such a jerk!"

His expression was serious. "I'm trying to protect you. If that's being a 'jerk', then so be it. Good evening, Kamiya."

"N-NO! Wait!" She grabbed his sleeve. "I'm sorry! You're saying…what I refuse to admit…"

He smirked imperceptibly. "Hn."

"But…" Kaoru lowered her head. "…Why? Why are you trying to protect me?"

Saito turned and ran a hand up her neck to her chin, clasping it lightly. "Because even if Battosai doesn't give a damn about you, I do."

She was stunned into silence.

He smirked wryly. "Surprised, tanuki?"

Kaoru barely found the strength to nod.

Slowly his arm found her waist and tugged her gently forward. His lips were a bare inch from hers when a length of cold steel separated them.

"Kaoru-dono, get away from that man."

Saito roughly released her and glared at the newcomer. "Battosai. What an unpleasant surprise."

Kenshin sheathed his sword and glared back, eyes glinting angrily. "What were you doing to her?"

"Only what you were too cowardly to do."

The redhead bristled. "I was protecting her!"

"So was I."

"You honorless bastard…" Kenshin hissed, gold swirling in his eyes. "YOU are married!"

"WAS, Battosai. I WAS married." Saito's voice was hard and cold. "Or do you not remember Yukishiro's plot?"

Kenshin remained thin-lipped and silent.

"The revenge taken on YOU cost ME my wife."

Kaoru nearly fell, but Kenshin's arm grabbed her waist.

"But that…" Saito flung off, "Has nothing to do with this."

Narrow, golden eyes burned with fury. "Hurting Kaoru-dono is no way to take revenge on revenge."

"You didn't listen to me, Battosai. This has nothing to do with that. Could any man stand idly by as a girl lost her spirit, day by day, because of an idiotic coward?"

"I was protecting her!"

"You were KILLING her, Battosai!"

Kaoru flinched as Kenshin's arm tightened. "What do YOU know?" he hissed.

"I saw how hurt her eyes were when you were mentioned. I saw her shoulders droop and her spirit dampen. I can tell."

Kenshin's hand found his sword hilt. "You—!"

Saito gave a mocking bow. "I hope you two are happy. After all, she loves you SO much, Battosai. You could never deserve her, but love is all that matters, ne?"

Kenshin gripped her almost painfully. "Saito…you…"

He bowed again, a coldly cheerful smile on his face. "Best of luck to you both. And Kamiya…" The smile faltered slightly. "I do believe I love you." He vanished into the darkness, the crushed cigarette on the bridge the only sign he had ever been there.

**.x.x.x.x.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Protection**

Disclaimer: No own.

A/N: Fine, I continued it. But because I needed a conclusion myself.

**.x.x.x.x.**

Sometimes he wondered just why he had walked away.

Was it because he was afraid of Battosai?

No, never that.

Maybe it was that he was afraid of…her?

No. Not really.

Really, it must have been rejection he was frightened of. It was inevitable that Kamiya would choose Battosai in the end. No matter what he did, she would always feel more for the stupid oro-ing redhead. So really, why bother?

Perhaps the love frightened him more than anything else.

He felt a fool to have admitted it to her in such a brash, harsh way, without giving her time to reply. But he didn't need her reply. He had already known it in his heart.

_"I love Kenshin."_

**.x.x.x.x.**

Saito did his best to avoid the Kamiya dojo over the next weeks. Having lost control and succumbed to blind sentiment at the last moment, the shame was too much for him to bear. And he did NOT, under ANY circumstances, want to see her.

The truth was, though, that did want to.

His cold heart ached with the need to look on her face, even if it was filled with love for his nemesis.

He knew he was being a fool. He knew this was completely unlike him. He knew he hadn't felt this strongly for a woman since the Bakumatsu. Only…Tokio had loved him as well. This was an entirely different matter.

"Boss? Someone's here ta see ya…" Chou said hesitantly, poking his broom-topped head into Saito's office.

"Let him in."

"Well…it's a _her_, sir."

Saito's breath caught, but he hid it the best he could. "Let HER in then. What's an assistant FOR?"

Chou nodded and left. Barely a moment passed before the woman he had been both hoping and dreading to see slipped in.

"Kamiya."

"Saito…?"

"What is it, woman? I haven't got all day." Yes he had. But she couldn't know that.

She looked down and twisted a fold in her kimono. "About…about what you said last time we met…"

He tried and failed not to care. "Yes? I hope you didn't take that to heart, Kamiya. I didn't mean a word of it."

Her face visibly fell. "…I see. I'll just be…going then…"

"Tell me what it was you came to say, first. It's rude to take up my time without any business." He didn't really care.

A bitter smirk twisted her lips. "Well…I WAS going to say…I do believe I love you, too. But…I guess that doesn't really matter. Good afternoon…I'm sorry to waste your time…"

He reached across the desk and grabbed her wrist. "Kaoru…"

When she turned back to look at him, eyes wide in confusion, he roughly yanked her closer and finished what he had started, paperwork scattering off the desktop. The kiss wasn't long, passionate, romantic, or deep, but it quite clearly said, "oh, and about that whole thing about me not meaning a word of it, I didn't really mean a word of that…now how does one go about undoing that damn obi…? Ha ha, kidding about that one too, but meet me later somewhere more private…" Needless to say, Kaoru was more than a bit shocked.

"Saito?"

"Don't worry, Kamiya. I meant it."

"S-so…"

"I love you, idiot."

She glared, still very pink. "That's not very nice!"

But when he kissed her again, she really didn't have any complaints.

**.x.x.x.x.**

A/N: There. Don't forget to review. That was a bit lighter than last…now review. And if you'll excuse me, I have to go walk to the mall. Please review. Ja, all! Review!


End file.
